


Glances

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:19:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: In Cyrkensia, Nyx cannot avoid the curious glances that follow her as she walks with Leo.





	Glances

**Author's Note:**

> For Spring Fest, "Fire Emblem Fates, Leo/Nyx: insecurity - she has a lot of reasons to wonder if she deserves him."

Over the years, Nyx had made plenty of trips to Cyrkensia. She didn't think she knew the city intimately, though, aside from its small dark shops dealing in rare tomes and similar. Its near-destruction hadn't been cause for too much alarm. And its rebirth was perhaps less interesting to her than to her husband. 

Beside her, Leo kept looking at everything and everyone. He had not shed his crown, though Nyx had not shed hers either. They received an equal amount of curious glances, which, after a few blocks, stared to wear on Nyx more than she wanted to admit. 

Camilla had helped find her a dress that flattered her immature body. She was still small, at Leo's side, but she had nearly convinced herself that they were not entirely a visual mismatch. Camilla had pulled some of her hair up, as well, attempting a bit of an illusion of height... Nyx remained grateful for Leo's siblings, if nothing else-- her long talks with Xander, Camilla treating her as a dear sister and equal, and Elise always doing her best to make them all smile. 

But even with the dress, with the hair, with her husband at her side... Nyx felt ill at ease. She might never have the curves of the women glancing at them, or even if she did, it might temporary and fleeting as she slid into her true age and a form likely less appealing than her present body. 

The Opera House was ahead, close enough to the residence that had been rented for their stay that it had seemed silly to not walk the short distance, peer into shop windows, and take in a bit of the city. 

Nyx refrained from peering, however, at least as they passed clothing ateliers and other shops that she knew were not for her. She would never be a princess in the way she'd always thought of them; she sometimes wondered if Leo might not do better for himself... 

They crossed a side-street, hand in hand, and Leo glanced over to her. 

"We're not going too quickly, are we?" he questioned softly. 

Nyx shook her head. "We are not. There's just... not much to look at, for me." 

"I'm sure we'll find something," Leo replied. He squeezed her hand and smiled and for an instant, Nyx forgot about everyone else around them. 

"I'm sure we will," Nyx echoed and oh, just ahead was a hanging sign advertising books. Well, they had time before the performance and Nyx wasn't sure which one pulled the other into the shop. 

The curious glances did not follow them into the bookshop. Instead, there was only a lone clerk and row upon row of books. Books were stacked in the aisles as well, piled on tables, shoved everywhere. 

"Oh," Nyx managed as she looked around. Well... 

"Shall we make plans for tomorrow?" Leo asked her. Nyx was tempted to ask to skip the performance and just spend the evening tracing her fingers over spines, but she knew the importance of her attendance. 

"Yes," Nyx replied as Leo let go of her hand to go speak with the clerk. She did not miss the clerk's soft gasp. Nor did she miss spotting a volume she quite wanted in a series she'd read some time before. It would fit in the bag she carried, which Camilla had also chosen, likely for its ability so smuggle a book inside. 

Nyx pulled it from the shelf and took it over to where her husband was still talking to the clerk. 

"This one, tonight," she said firmly. More than once, she'd had shopkeepers refuse to sell her similar. But with her crown, with Leo... 

"Of course, Princess," the clerk said, smile on her face. "That's a fine selection for a vacation in Cyrkensia." 

Nyx chuckled. Oh, she was sure it was. Though judging by Leo's expression, he was clueless as to the contents. He paid without question, however, and while the clerk made change, Nyx offered him a little smile. 

"We'll read the first chapter together before the show," she said. 

"What sort of story is it?" 

"One we'll both enjoy," Nyx replied. Leo took his change. Nyx took the book. They both wished the clerk a good evening and noted they'd be back for private hours the following day. 

The curious glances resumed and continued until they were seated in a quiet, private box. 

"How filthy is that book you had me buy?" Leo questioned as they sat. Oh, so he had realized. Nyx smiled. 

"With luck, incredibly filthy," Nyx replied as she retrieved it from her bag and then, carefully, slid over and up onto Leo's lap. 

"Nyx..." 

"It will be easier to read like this," Nyx said as she opened the cover. "Unless you prefer I read it to you, or, if the contents intrigue you, simply demonstrate..." 

She only managed to catch part of his expression as it turned from surprise to the lust she saw only rarely, when Leo let his composure fall away and when she was willing to leave lanterns lit at night. But it was enough. 

"Read to me," Leo whispered. Nyx did not move from his lap as she flipped to the first page. By the third, he was hard beneath her. By the middle of the chapter, the performance had started and the book set aside, though Nyx had not returned to her seat. Leo had instead pushed her dress up as discreetly as possible, and slid a hand between her thighs... 

This was new for him. Nyx did not want to comment on it; nor did she want to dwell on her earlier thoughts. They were easy enough to brush away, for the moment, and it was easy enough to encourage Leo to keep slowly drawing her towards her limit. 

And oh, she would happily reciprocate. Already, she had ideas if he did not go for a quick unbuttoning at intermission. They had the night, as well-- Their own bookshop waiting for the morning... 

Nyx knew she might never feel like a proper princess; she would certainly never look one. She might always be less than what Leo truly deserved, but... 

She would bear the curious glances for this love.


End file.
